com435fandomcom-20200213-history
Facebook, how much longer do we have?
Come home, drop bag, run to your computer, sit down, stare, gaze, click and type. This is what many of us were like when the ever popular Facebook came about. Not only was Facebook a social networking site, but it was part of our world. A world full of new statuses, wall posts, pictures, games, updates, and better yet new friends; but how much longer does Facebook have in a world full of emerging technologies? Is it possible that Facebook will soon become another MySpace, a reminiscent conversation that will always seem to start with the words “remember when?” Will it be similar to that magazine issue that many of us raced to the store to buy, that is now used as a coaster for our beverage? Or worse, will it become a trending topic on the newly made twitter? In a world full of inventors who are looking to become one step better than Facebook, how will it survive? And more importantly, how LONG will it survive? I agree with this. Facebook is a much more thought out version of my space. This makes me think that it will only be a matter of time until someone thinks of a bigger and better version. Just as myspace was eliminated, facebook will probably follow in the footsteps. I don't think that will be for a while longer because facebook has attracted so many people. The thing that facebook has that myspace didn't is that it is ever dynamic. Since I became a facebook member in 2006, facebook has had many changes. Whether it is the layout of your profile or the creation of the facebook chat option, it is a completely different site than it was 4 years ago. However, Facebook is still large and in charge! As for now, we can count on Facebook being the largest social networking sites out there! But the mind does start to wonder what is next to come? What will the next social networking site be like? Will it be compatible to facebook? What will it allow you to do? How much information will you be able to find out about someone? How much information will someone be able to find out about you??Only time will tell... I believe that Facebook still has quite a large role to play in media throughout the world. According to this article http://www.nytimes.com/2010/11/15/business/media/15drill.html?_r=1&scp=7&sq=facebook&st=cse Facebook currently produces 1/4 of all display ads on the internet. This power they currently hold will allow them to hold out for quite some time, even in the event that Facebook itself sinks into the murky waters of bygone tech, its spirit can linger quite effectively and profitably as a powerhouse of advertising on the web. While I agree that Facebook will eventually go the way of Myspace, I also believe that it has a much longer shelf life. Over the years, Facebook has shown an ability to adapt to the ever changing environment of the Web in order to stay relevant. What started out as a social site for college kids to post photos has become a site that allows users to play games, share links and videos, instant message, and even sell items online. While all good things come to an end eventually, I don't see that happening anytime soon for Facebook. While Myspace was unable to adapt to the changing social atmosphere and eventually became obsolete, Facebook has shown over the years that it possesses much more flexibility. I think one of the reasons why Facebook has become so popular is because it used to be available only to college students. I remember being in high school and looking forward to graduating and starting college so I could join Facebook! Since they made Facebook available for anyone, some college students find it tedious to have to edit privacy settings since they now have younger siblings and even parents joining Facebook. I think Facebook was almost like a gem because it was not available to anyone. Now that anyone can have a Facebook it is quickly becoming yesterday's news. History of Facebook